


The Divine

by ArcticLucie



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Aaron's POV, Breathplay, M/M, Male Slash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Smut, Thunderstorms, daaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:57:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLucie/pseuds/ArcticLucie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl and Aaron exorcise metaphorical demons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Divine

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at Daaron smut and breathplay, which is one of my favorite kinks even though there's not nearly enough of it. Not sure I did either justice, but I tried.

Aaron had something dark inside him, something sinister that he didn't even know existed until Daryl was pressing into him, until the hunter's hands were pinning his to the wall of that old shack they had holed up in to ride out the storm. But it was there, the hunter stirring something primal deep within the recesses of his mind.

He jutted his ass back into the man behind him, a silent plea for him to abandon the gentle roll of his hips he had settled into, a command to fuck, and Daryl didn't disappoint. He raised Aaron's hands above his head and held them in place with one of his own as the other swept down his body to wrap around his waist. 

Then, there was just the burning grace of pleasure as pistoning hips started out slow and built up a fury until the sound of skin on skin had drowned out the rain on the tin roof above, his body bending and conforming to the hard cock within him as every pounding thrust tore the breath from his lungs.

He'd have bruises on his wrists were Daryl's fingers bore into them, the pressure threatening to cut off his circulation. He would cut them off himself in offering for just a moment of the rapturous release he knew was awaiting him at the end of this, but he was no where near ready for that. 

Teeth on his neck sent a strike of lightening running rampant through his entire being as they sank into his flesh. He couldn't tell if the crackling of thunder that accompanied it was real or imagined, but the dendritic white lines that flashed before his eyes were entrancing as they faded away.

He'd had many lovers before, he'd had sex a thousand different ways, but there was something about this man that always had his head dizzying with need, his body scampering towards him like he was a beacon of hope in the darkest night lighting his way. 

And he supposed 'home' wouldn't be an incorrect description of the way he felt when Daryl was next to him, inside him, under his skin. But that wasn't enough because he couldn't help but think that it was more than 'home', it was all of existence; it was history and galaxies and atoms and all of time. 

And still that wasn't enough.

What was enough was a man covered with scars, new and old, the smell of nicotine and engine oil, the way he looked when he licked his lips clean of squirrel and dirt after every single bite he took, the calloused caresses on bare skin that left trails of fire behind as nerves were overloaded with electricity from the simplest brush of their fingers.

That would've been enough.

But then clothes were lost to hang by the fire, the cold seeping into bones which needed to be remedied before sickness set in, tendrils of Daryl's hair hanging down like wild grapevines glistening with each flicker of the flames, droplets of dirty rainwater being shed onto weathered skin. 

There was a kiss in there somewhere as he backed the hunter up against the stone wall, all tongues and pliable lips as he forced his way into Daryl's mouth. Not that there was much resistance.

"I want you," he moaned into the shorter man's neck, his teeth dragging along the turn of a broad shoulder.

"Ya don't," Daryl hissed, pushing him away, their fingers twining together as Aaron pushed back.

"Yes, I do," he all but growled, the beast of darkness prying at the bars of its cage unable to resist the temptation to have this man. Or to be taken by him.

"Ya don't know what you're askin' for," Daryl spat back. He hooked a calf around Aaron's, and in one swift motion, had their positions reversed. 

"Just asking for you," Aaron said, the flick of his tongue over Daryl's lips had the hunter's breath staccatoing out against his.

Daryl scoffed and looked away briefly. When he returned his gaze to Aaron's, his expression was hardened, his own demons rising to the surface from the depths they resided. "Gonna get burned if ya insist on playin' with fire," he drawled.

"I can handle it," he assured him, his chest heaving from the thrill of being so unbearably close to the rugged redneck, his sensitive cock straining for more as Daryl pressed a thigh in between his.

"Ya gonna take everythin' I give ya?"

Aaron nodded as he swallowed thickly in anticipation, "Anything you'll give me, I want."

"Turn around then," he gruffly order. So Aaron did.

Aaron was a gay man in his thirties, he'd fucked and been fucked, been stretched and filled to bursting by this man many times before, but this was something else entirely; jagged and gentle all at once, pleasure and pain locked in a tug-of-war for supremacy, heaven and hell vying for his soul until he thought he might just split in two on the tips of Daryl's fingers. And he figured that would be the way to go.

"Ready?" Daryl asked, the head of his cock resting against the rim of his puckered hole. A nod had him pushing in teasing slow until he was seated full within, and Aaron felt the shiver flowing through the hunter when he clenched around his length. "Shit," the man huffed out with a laugh. 

"Move," Aaron said, turning his head to catch a glimpse of the other man in his periphery. Daryl's teeth nipped at the cartilage of his ear as he began to rock in and out of him while he plastered their hands to the wall.

It was amazing, yes, the slow and easy, but he needed something more, something he knew only Daryl would ever be able to give him. He needed him to unleash the darkness hidden down below, to set the demons free in a way they'd never been before. 

He needed the man to deconstruct every part of him and put the pieces back together in the right order, because in that moment, he realized he'd been wrong all his life. 

Daryl finally let go of his hands and slid his fingers down his arm, nails manicured with teeth raking over skin moistened by both rain and sweat until they reached a wildly bouncing cock. The rough hand tightened around his shaft and gave several tugs on the throbbing member as a broken moan breached his lips.

The moan morphed into a longing groan when Daryl pulled away, Aaron's back instantly turning cold with the loss of body heat as the hunter slipped his grasp. He turned his head with a frown only to have it chased away by the look of utter desire on Daryl's face as he eyed him up and down.

Daryl motioned for him to follow with the most subtle movement of his head. Aaron did, over to the dusty rug in front of the fireplace where their lips found each other in the faint glow, streaks of reds and oranges dancing in the hollows of their blown out pupils.

Daryl pulled him down, below the surface, and laid him out on the tattered rug, scratchy on his back from the coarse animal hair scraping against his skin. Daryl teased along the delicate expanse of his outstretched neck, nibbles kissed and licked better until the pleasure centers of Aaron's brain were close to short-circuiting altogether.

He buried his fingers into the hunter's dark locks and pulled him up for an impassioned kiss. He let out a euphoric moan into Daryl's mouth when the man entered him again, his cock burrowing right into that most delicious bundle of nerves. He arched upward as Daryl began to thrust, a rapid rhythm building steadily with every meeting of their hips.

Daryl pulled back to look down at him, eyes so open Aaron could see every corner of his soul. There was pain and darkness there but also light and beauty, and he had to wonder how he got to be so privileged as to witness such an incredible view. It was breathtaking, and so were they.

Daryl found one of his wrists and pinned it to the ground by his head, the other slithered up from the hip it was resting on. The hunter kissed him gingerly as fingers snaked around his neck. He swallowed hard as they began to tighten, his hips automatically bucking at the potential threat, at the weight bearing down on him.

"Ya trust me?" Daryl asked.

Aaron could only nod, forcing his muscles to relax under the man. He did trust him implicitly, without hesitation.

He sucked in a shuddered breath as Daryl's eyes shimmered above him, demons pouring out from them like rain from the oversaturated clouds outside. He could feel that same darkness in him bubbling over with the light squeezes Daryl gave on his neck as he surged in and out of him, every thrust momentarily cutting off his air supply. 

His senses were heightened and suppressed simultaneously, adrenaline making him high and telling his body to fight against the perceived danger all around him, against the source of so much blissful pain he thought he might spill tears. He instinctively struggled against the hand holding his, the other clawing at the one around his throat, his floundering legs attempting to dislodge the man atop. 

Daryl didn't looked the least bit phased, content to let him thrash about knowing he held every last ounce of control. There was something soothing about that, about knowing he was completely at the hunter's mercy, that his life was literally in his hands. But he supposed that's how it had always been.

He bucked his hips again and that finally worked to calm his panicked body but only because the most wonderful sensation washed over him as the angle of the thick cock inside him changed slightly, his eyes rolling back into his skull at the intensity in which his body trembled under his lover's expert touch.

He'd never felt so alive in all his life, as close to heaven as he'd ever get, so close to hell he could feel the heat scorching his skin, the pieces of him being stripped away by nimble fingers as they constricted even further, the darkness winning the battle as his vision began to blur around the edges, narrowing even further on the beauty above him.

He could feel every hot inch of Daryl's skin next to his, his breath breezing over his cheeks as the man looked down at him with what he thought might've been reverence, maybe worship. And that alone was worth everything he ever had.

He took one last shaky breath before Daryl's hand tightened exponentially, his airway closed off entirely as the hunter slammed into him even harder than he could've thought possible. There was a hand on his bobbing cock but he wasn't sure whose it was, wasn't sure of his own name as his vision whittled down, colorful spots starting to form in the haze of his approaching orgasm.

"Let go," a raspy voice whispered in his ear.

His whole body seized as he broke apart completely, withering and convulsing, lungs aching but unable to scream or even let out a whimper with both of Daryl's hands now curled around his neck, his own clutching onto flexing biceps with what little strength he had left. The hunter pummeled into him relentlessly until he faltered and came quickly after with a loud grunt that echoed through his veins.

Daryl thrust a few more times, milking ever last bit of salacious heat from their bodies that he could. And for a split second, Aaron thought he was going to float away. He blinked rapidly in an attempt to stay conscious, but just as he was starting to descend, the hands loosened around him and brought him back up to the surface, back into his ravaged body. 

He gasped for air like it was the first breath he'd ever taken, and it might as well have been because he felt reborn, so free and weightless as their demons were sent scattering on the wind, so satiated and pure like his soul had been cleansed of all its sins.

Daryl just watched him, studied him, as their bodies regulated themselves back to normal, a forearm on either side of Aaron's head to hold him up. A lazy smile worked its way over Aaron's lips and only then did Daryl move, leaning down to kiss him tender, filling him to the brim with unspeakable emotion.

The fact that he didn't have to speak for Daryl to know exactly how he felt or what he needed never ceased to reaffirm everything he knew to be true; that the sky was blue above the greyest clouds, that the stars shined even in the light of day, that rain would always be wet, and that Daryl Dixon was the very definition of the Divine.


End file.
